


sun is shining (and so are you)

by inferiority



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Leeds festival, M/M, Pining, Smut, blowjob, handjob, larry sharing a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferiority/pseuds/inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis…” Harry mutters. “How far do you want to go with this?”</p><p>Louis pauses and looks at him. His eyes are blown out with lust. “I…”</p><p>Harry sighs, looking away. “We don’t have to—“</p><p>“No, Harry. Look at me.” Harry snaps his head to look back at Louis’. “I…I want everything with you.”</p><p>(The one where Harry and Louis go to Leeds together as Harry and Louis and come home as HarryandLouis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun is shining (and so are you)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii  
> this is my first fanfic that i've posted on ao3, i was on wattpad from 2012-2014 but i outgrew that and kind of fell out of writing for a bit. so...go easy on me?  
> anyway this is basically a leeds!au and there's lots of pining on harry's part and louis is just really beautiful.  
> title from "sun is shining" by axwell ingrosso.

**sun is shining and so are you.**

_x_

The first thing on Harry's mind when he wakes up should be  _roadtriproadtriproadtrip._  Or even  _LeedsLeedsLeeds_.Instead it's  _LouisLouisLouis_ , because road trip and Leeds means he gets to spend three hours in a compact car with said boy, alone. 

Leeds fest has been something that Harry’s wanted to experience since he first heard about it in year seven. Six years later and he’s finally getting to go, with his best mate at his side.

Louis’ the perfect person to go with, too, he’s loud and spontaneous and tons of fun. And also the subject of Harry’s many lonely, sad wanks with SpongeBob or something of the like playing in the background. But anyway. Harry’s seventeen now, Louis two years his senior, and there is no one he’d rather be going to Leeds fest with. It’s also a plus that they’d be sharing a tent for the next two days, cuddled up close in their sleeping bags.

So yeah. Leeds. Harry’s ready.

_x_

Louis picks Harry up at six a.m. sharp, because there’s a four hour drive between London and Leeds and they don’t want to miss anything at all. Plus there’ll be stops for the loo, plus snacks. And breakfast.

Harry closes the front door behind him, making sure to lock it, and practically skips to Louis’ shitty little car. Louis’ looking down at his phone, so Harry raises his hand and brings it back down onto the roof of the car, startling the nineteen year old.

“Christ, Haz,” Louis says, picking up his phone from his lap and chucking it in the cup holder beside him. He’s wearing aviators and Harry tries not to drool onto the chipped paint. “Gave me a fucking heart attack. You ready?”

“Sorry,” Harry replies, even though he’s not sorry at all. “And yeah. Got all the shit?”

Louis jerks his thumb towards the boot of the car and grins. “Yep, and be nice to my car, you knob. She’s fragile.”

Harry rolls his eyes. The car’s more old and a piece of crap than it is fragile. Harry opens the door to the backseat and throws his duffle in, then gets in the passenger seat. Louis’ wearing a plain white tee that expose his collarbones and his normal, skin tight, black jeans, with black wellies to match. Harry figures there’s a rain jacket in the boot. Harry went a little dressier with a white tee and a flannel over top, his black jeans, regular brown boots and a dark, patterned headscarf tangled in his curls. Louis turns and gives him a grin, then peels his hunk of metal off the curb and just like that, they’re on their way to Leeds.

_x_

They’ve only been on the A1 for forty-five minutes when Louis decides they need a break, so he pulls into a deserted gas station and gets out of the car.

“Alright, I gotta piss. You want anything?” He asks, head poking through the window. His hair is windswept and his skin is tan and Harry finds it hard to look away.

“Coffee would be nice, yeah,” he replies. He fiddles with the dial that controls the radio, trying to find a station that’s not static. He eventually does and it’s ‘Love Story’ that’s playing. He turns it off after that.

Harry sits in the car, watching a few seagulls fight over what he figures is some food from the trash can. He gets so into it for some reason that he doesn’t notice Louis returning with his arms full of coffee and junk food, and when the driver’s side door opens, he jumps.

“Payback.” Louis grins. Harry can’t help but smile, too. The older boy holds out a cup of coffee and lets the rest of the snacks fall onto the driver’s seat. “Here’s your cup of disgusting American energy juice.”

“Hey,” Harry murmurs. Their fingers brush as he takes the cardboard cup from Louis, and it shouldn’t mean anything, but to Harry, it does. Louis puts a cup of tea in the cup holder for himself. “I like it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get a move on, I wanna get there as soon as possible.”

The rest of the drive is spent singing along obnoxiously loud to bands like Destiny’s Child and Backstreet Boys, with the windows rolled down and the sun beating down on them, and no one ever has to know except them.

_x_

As soon as they get through the front gates Louis has a hand around Harry’s wrist and is pulling him towards the main stage.

“Harry, hurry! Mumford & Sons are on in half an hour and I want to be able to see!”

“Might have to put you on my shoulders then, Lou,” Harry teases, poking Louis side. The shorter boy only comes up to his chin. Louis shoots him a glare, but continues dragging Harry through the crowd of people.

And it really is a huge crowd, too. People are shoulder to shoulder, waiting for the band to appear. It’s almost suffocating. Almost.

Finally they get to a good spot off to the right side, elbowing past people and stepping on their feet. They wait and banter for fifteen minutes and then the music starts and all Harry can do is watch Louis.

He’s singing and swaying to the mellow, folky music, and the sun is beating down on his skin and his eyes are bright and happy. He’s never looked as beautiful as he does in this very moment.

Harry fiddles with his admission bracelet, a purple, stringy thing, and bites down on his lip as he watches Louis. He’s so in his element here, surrounded by people who love the same music as him. And fuck, he’s beautiful.

Louis turns to him as a new song starts, sweat rolling down his temples. “Dance with me, H. This is my favorite.”

He holds out his hand and Harry grasps it firmly, engulfing it in his large palm, and they dance together to ‘Just Smoke’ in a sea of people with the sun shining down on them and it’s so, so perfect.

_x_

Them setting up their tent is more _Harry_ than it is _Louis_ but Harry can deal. Louis is sitting cross-legged in the grass watching him assemble the stupid thing and he’s not even doing anything but he still looks so good. It’s gotten dark and the night festivities are just starting and damn if Harry and Louis are going to be a part of them.

Once the tent is up and ready, Louis crawls on in and sets up the sleeping bags for the two of them and drags their giant cooler in, too. Harry waits for Louis to crawl back out of the tent and zips it up, then the two are off to get a little smashed (a lot smashed).

_x_

Louis grinding on Harry with his hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle of Greygoose was most definitely _not_ the plan. His backside is rubbing right against Harry’s front and he’s doing it so shamelessly and all Harry wonders is where the _fuck_ did this come from?

The band on stage, Harry doesn’t even know who they are, are playing a gritty, sexual song, and Louis definitely isn’t the only person in the crowd getting carnal.

Louis straightens up and turns so his and Harry’s fronts are pressed together. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are red and his hair is matted to his forehead and his mouth is set in a stupid smirk. He looks absolutely gorgeous.

Harry goes to sleep that night loved-up and frustrated as all heck.

_x_

Harry wakes up before Louis the next morning. Sunlight is seeping in through the mesh areas of their tent and hitting Louis sharp features. His chest is rising and falling as he takes deep breaths, his eyelids fluttering as he dreams.

Harry busies himself with getting dressed when he realizes how creepy watching Louis sleep is. Once he’s finished he unzips the tent and goes outside to watch the festival wake up. People are already out on their portable fire pits, assumedly making their bacon and eggs. Rows and rows of tents fill the open area, most of them looking worn and lived in.

Harry hears rustling behind him and turns to look over his shoulder. Louis is awake, looking beautifully rumpled and soft. Harry smiles at him. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Louis groans. “My head is killing me.”

“I brought paracetamol,” Harry says.

“Please.”

Once Louis’ swallowed the pill and had a few gulps of water, he turns to Harry and grins. “Rough night, huh?”

Harry nods. “Wild. Who do you want to see today?”

Louis starts listing off artists’ names but all Harry can do is stare.

_x_

The second day of Leeds goes much like the first, with Louis having the time of his life and Harry watching, frustrated.

A few girls who seem to be in their mid-twenties let Harry and Louis have a few drags of their joints, and the two boys are blowing smoke out of their mouths and dancing to whatever artist is on stage, and Harry feels free and liberated. Louis looks so good jumping beside him, his eyes and cheeks red, his hair windswept.

Finally, during the last act of the night, Harry’s had enough of being frustrated. It’s a DJ on stage, with upbeat, EDM tracks, and Harry’s a little high so Harry grabs Louis’ hand and jumps with him, his free hand in the air. Louis looks at him and laughs, his head tilting back and his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

During one of the artist’s slower, more bass-centered songs, Harry looks over at Louis and. And Louis’ already looking at him. He’s giving Harry this intense look, eyes indecipherable. It sends a shiver down Harry’s spine and the tips of his fingers tingle and Louis holds his gaze until the heart-thumping song is over and a faster one starts up. Harry shakes his head and goes back to jumping.

It’s the turning point.

_x_

When they get back to their tent they immediately get into their pajamas and check their phones for any texts from their worried mums. They stay quiet the whole time.

Harry’s about to retire to bed when he looks over to Louis and sees that the older boy’s eyes are already glued to him.

“What?” He asks, a grin stretching over his lips.

Before he can react, Louis is reaching across their sleeping bags and pulling Harry’s face to his own, kissing him so hard Harry sees stars. He tastes like vodka and weed, and Harry’s never tasted anything better. His heart _zings_ as Louis kisses him with everything he’s got. Harry’s eyes shut on instinct and his hands fly to Louis’ jaw, thumbs brushing across his cheekbones.

Louis crawls over their supplies and settles himself on Harry’s lap, hands gripping the taller boy’s shoulders. His tongue pushes its way into Harry’s mouth and they tangle together in every sense of the word.

 Louis maneuvers so his legs are around Harry’s hips and they’re completely pressed together. Harry detaches their lips and moves to kiss his way down Louis’ throat, licking at the jutted area of his collarbones. He sucks and licks until the soft skin is red and there’s a nice bruise, while Louis tangles his hands in Harry’s curls, holding his head to him.

“Harry.” He sighs. “Harry.”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles against his throat. “Lou.”

Louis pushes Harry down so he’s in a lying down position, and climbs over top of him. Harry’s hands land on the smaller boy’s hips as they reconnect their lips. This time it’s hotter, filled with urgency. It surprises Harry when Louis rolls his hips down onto his, their groins rubbing together. Harry hears Louis let out a breathy moan against his lips and his own quickly follows when Louis starts to properly grind against him.

“Harry,” Louis whines, his voice cracking.

“What do you want, Lou? Tell me what you want,” Harry says, his hands sliding down to Louis’ arse.

“Want you,” he replies, breathy, then tugs at Harry’s shirt. “And want this off.”

Harry pulls his shirt over his head and does the same to Louis’, flinging them to the opposite corner of the tent. Now their bare skin is pressed together and their both sweaty because of the temperature and being so close to one another.

Louis lets out a filthy, high-pitched moan when Harry bucks his hips up to meet the older boy’s. Harry’s fully hard in his pajama pants and he can feel that Louis is, too, so he slowly lowers his hand down to palm at Louis’ crotch.

“Harry,” Louis groans, grinding into the former’s hand. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah.” Harry lets out. “Want to make you feel good.”

Louis sits up, straddling Harry’s erection, and undoes his shorts. Harry leans up on his elbows and watches him. His lips are kiss-bitten and red and wet, and his hair is tousled and his eyes are glassy but right in this moment he’s the most beautiful Harry’s ever seen him.

Louis pushes his pants and boxers down and off his hips and lets them be flung across the tent, then uses fumbling fingers to tug at Harry’s own pants. Harry lifts his bottom half off the ground so Louis can pull them off his long legs.

“Louis…” Harry mutters. “How far do you want to go with this?”

Louis pauses and looks at him. His eyes are blown out with lust. “I…”

Harry sighs, looking away. “We don’t have to—“

“No, Harry. Look at me.” Harry snaps his head to look back at Louis’. “I…I want everything with you.”

(They end up tugging each other off, while moaning into each other’s mouths, then falling asleep tangled together in one sleeping bag. It’s really good.)

_x_

The next morning is tense. Louis is awake when Harry opens his eyes but he refuses to look at the younger boy. He busies himself with getting dressed as Harry watches, leaning up on his elbows with his bottom lip snagged in his teeth.

“Lou…” Harry says softly. He can see dark love bites on Louis’ collarbones and neck. Harry likes them. A lot. “I don’t want things to be weird.”

Louis sighs, but gives Harry a weak smile. “I just want…I just want to enjoy our last day, H.”

Harry frowns, a panghitting his heart. “But, last night. You said—“

“I know, Harry.” Louis cuts him off. “I just want to have fun today.”

Then Louis stands up and unzips the tent, heading outside.

Harry falls back onto his pillow, groaning with an elbow over his face.

_I want everything with you._

_x_

It’s when they’re packing their stuff into Louis’ car that Harry’s finally had enough. Louis’ been basically ignoring him all day and all he wants to do is hold his boy.

Louis’ just finished closing the boot when Harry crowds him up against the car, his hands on either side of Louis’ head, caging him in.

Louis squints his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“You’re ignoring me,” Harry says. He pushes his lower half against Louis’. Someone nearby whistles at them. Neither of them pay attention to it.

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Harry,” Louis says angrily. “Get off.”

“No. I told you, I don’t want things to be weird.” Harry’s determined now. He’s practically covering Louis’ body with his larger frame, encasing him.

“Everything’s fine, H,” Louis insists. He won’t meet Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s had enough. He has a million things he wants to say but he can’t seem to get them out. He slams his hand on the roof of the car. “Fuck, Lou! Why can’t you just look at me?”

Louis’ eyes widen as he sees Harry’s chest rising up and down at a fast pace, sees his eyebrows furrowed with frustration.

Louis’ eyes slowly make their way to Harry’s, and as soon as they do, Harry’s sliding his hands down to Louis’ waist and pulling Louis sharply into him.

“You are so _aggravating_ ,” Harry whispers. He squeezes Louis’ waist. “I just want to touch you. Want to kiss you.”

“Do it,” Louis says quietly. “Do it. Kiss me.”

Harry pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “You don’t seem to want that.”

Louis tilts his head up and forward, their faces inches way. “I do. Please, H.”

Harry’s eyes search Louis’ blue ones for any signs of hesitancy, and when he finds none, he surges forward and kisses him. Hard. Louis gasps against his lips and his small hands land on Harry’s chest, fisting the taller boy’s shirt between his fingers.

The kiss quickly turns dirty, Harry’s hands moving towards Louis’ bum, squeezing the flesh through his shorts.

Harry kisses down Louis’ neck. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Lou, you’ve got no idea,” he mumbles against it.

Louis lets out a breathy moan, his fingers pressing into Harry’s shoulder blades. “Me too, Harry…didn’t know if you felt the same…please, Harry.”

Harry pulls away from Louis and quickly ushers him into the backseat of the car. He quickly scans the area and sees that they’re almost completely alone, and the moon is now high in the sky.

Harry positions himself on top of the nineteen year old and immediately starts grinding his hips down to meet Louis’.

Louis’ eyes roll back and his chin tilts upwards. “Nngh, Harry.”

Harry continues to kiss his way down Louis’ neck, and when he reaches the latter’s shirt, he sits up to tug it off. His hands slide down to the newly exposed skin and touch every inch of it. His fingers pull at Louis’ nipples, his thumbs brushing over them, coaxing a sigh from Louis. Harry rolls the hardened nubs between his fingers as he kisses his way down Louis’ sternum, to his small tummy. He sucks a bruise right above Louis’ belly button before dipping his tongue into the sharp indent, then back out and down his abdomen.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, squirming. “Take my shorts off.”

Harry complies, sucking in a breath as he pulls the material down Louis’ legs to reveal his clothed hard on. He immediately places a hand over Louis’ member and presses down, palming the older boy.

“Harry, Harry,” Louis moans. “Get on with it.”

Harry smirks and finally motions for Louis to lift his hips so he can pull Louis’ pants off his hips, his erection springing up and hitting his stomach. It’s an angry red color and large, what he doesn’t have in length he makes up for in girth. Harry settles himself between Louis’ legs and feels his own pants tighten.

Harry licks his lips, he can feel Louis’ eyes on him. His face is inches away from Louis’ dick as he takes it in his hand. Louis hisses. “Want to blow you. Can I?”

“Yes, Harry, oh my god,” Louis groans, throwing his head back, almost hitting it on the car door in the process.

“Gonna suck your cock real good, baby,” Harry says filthily, before licking a stripe up the underside of Louis’ dick. Louis bucks his hips, making Harry reach out and hold him down with one large hand. “Stay still, Lou.”

Louis lets out a whine from the back of his throat, but his hips settle nonetheless. Harry smirks. “Good.”

Harry licks circles around the head of Louis’ cock, teasing him, then sinks down on it as far as he can go. He runs his tongue along the underside and sucks him down as best he can, his lips stretched wide around Louis’ girth.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis whimpers. “Suck me so good.”

Harry hums around Louis’ dick, causing the smaller boy to release another long, breathy moan. Harry glanced up towards Louis, seeing his chest rise and fall rapidly, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat, the slight glisten of his skin. All the times Harry had thought Louis looked the most beautiful, none could compare to the sight before him right now. His lip was red and slick from being bit down on and his hands were scrunched into fists at his sides, occasionally coming up to play with his own nipples.

Harry resumed sucking, using his hand on what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He pulled off for a moment to catch his breath, deciding to lower his head even more and bite at the insides of Louis’ thighs, leaving a trail of love bites. Louis let out loud whines as Harry continued his path upward towards his balls, loving the feeling of the sensitive skin between his legs being stimulated.

Harry paused at Louis’ balls to suck them into his mouth and roll them in his hands for a moment, causing Louis to moan loudly and grasp tufts of Harry’s hair between tiny fingers, then moved back up to suck down his cock once again. This time though, he kept his hand on Louis’ balls, massaging the sensitive area.

Louis’ legs twitch and quiver on either side of Harry.

“’M gonna come, Haz. Gonna come,” Louis whimpers, his hands tightening in Harry’s hair.

“Come on, Lou. Come for me,” Harry whispers, sucking on just the head of Louis’ cock. His hand that was previously on Louis’ balls moves down so his thumb can swipe against Louis’ dry hole just once. That’s all it takes.

Louis’ legs are stiffening and his grip is tightening on Harry’s curls and he’s letting out a cry as he comes into Harry’s mouth, the latter eagerly swallowing every drop.

“Oh my god,” Louis says, once he’s come down. “Oh my god.”

Harry smirks and raises himself so he’s leveled with Louis’ face. There’s a bead of sweat rolling down Louis’ temple. “Just Harry, actually.”

Louis groans, a hand slapping his sweaty forehead. “Shut up, you knob.”

Harry lets out a laugh and presses a bruising kiss to Louis’ swollen lips, the older boy responding lazily.

“Let’s go home,” Harry says, handing Louis his pants and shorts.

“You didn’t get to come,” Louis protested, his words slurring together from exhaustion.

“I don’t mind,” Harry insists.

“Remind me to return the favor when we get home.”

_x_

The drive home is entertaining for two reasons. The first is that Louis is now technically almost unofficially Harry’s boyfriend, so there’s that. There’s also the fact that Louis keeps sliding his hand onto Harry’s crotch, the other gripping the steering wheel, and surprising the shit out of him. Louis laughs while Harry pouts.

They’re back on the A1 when they pass a truck stop that they both missed on the way up. It’s just past midnight and the sign says 24 hours and they’re both starving so might as well, right?

Louis pulls into the lot and parks the car, and as they’re walking towards the entrance, he slips his hand into Harry’s and Harry melts a little bit.

They step through the door and are met with a pretty much empty, typical diner. Red, vinyl booths with silver metal detailing and an island with stools of the same material. There’s a few scattered people sitting at the booths and reading newspapers, but other than that, the truck stop was almost deserted.

An older short, plump woman with tight brown curls approaches them. Her nametag reads ‘Sandy’.

“Anywhere you boys like,” she says with a kind smile, then moves to wipe down a booth.

Louis leads Harry with a hand on his lower back towards a booth in the middle of the restaurant. Harry slides into the booth and Louis takes a seat across from him, shooting him a smile.

“This is cute,” Harry says.

Louis hums his agreement and reaches across the silver table to take Harry’s hand. Harry’s engulfs the older boy’s, his hand totally swallowing it. Harry blushes and Louis laughs.

Sandy strolls up to their table and hands them two menus, smiling knowingly at the boys. “You boys just come from Leeds?”

“Yes ma’am,” Louis says, chuckling. “Is it that obvious?”

“Your shoes are filthy,” she says jokingly. “Tracking mud all over my restaurant.”

Harry takes it seriously, his eyes widening. “I’m sorry, we’ll clean it up, sorry—“

“I’m joking, honey,” Sandy laughs. “I’ve had many festival goers in here the past few days. It’s fine, darling.”

Louis lets out a fond laugh and strokes Harry’s hand with his thumb. “Good, love?”

Harry looks at Louis. His hair is in a fringe across his forehead and his eyes are bright and Harry is so lucky to have him. He smiles softly. “Yeah.”

_x_

They order two stacks of pancakes and bet Sandy a tenner that they’ll finish them all (they lose).

_x_

Life goes on when they get home. They both have school and work but they still make time for each other.

It’s no surprise to anyone when, three years later, Louis shows up to a lad’s night with a silver band around his finger.

No surprise at all.

 _fin._  


End file.
